An Angel's Kiss
by lokismisunderstoodtears
Summary: A little fluffy one shot with Dean and Castiel alone in the motel after a hunt.


**An Angel's Kiss**

**By Sarah Nicole Hansford**

_But angels come to lead frail minds to rest _

_In chaste desires, on heavenly beauty bound. _

_You frame my thoughts, and fashion me within; _

_You stop my tongue, and teach my heart to speak. _

_EDMUND SPENSER, __Amoretti_

There was something about Dean. He had never experienced these emotions with an angel or otherwise. None had ever brought up such strong feelings inside him. It felt impossible to care for someone so very much but not know how to express it. His thoughts on Dean sounded like one of the romantic comedies that he sometimes put on when he was alone in the motel.

The only thing that Castiel ever thought about anymore was Dean. Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean. His green eyes. His smug smirk. His worn out hands. His strong stance. His rough voice. His fierce defiance. His cocky nature. His kind heart of a soldier. The mark he left on his shoulder.

"Cas, you okay?" Dean's voice sounded in his ear. The door closed behind him and he strode to the table where Castiel sat. Before sitting himself he grabbed a beer from the mini fridge and popped it open. Cas looked up from his journal and onto Dean who was obviously just back from a hunt. Someone else's blood was stained onto his jacket, his hair was messed with dirt, and his eyes still held battle.

"Yes, I, uh, I was just lost in thought." Castiel responded, "How was the hunt?"

Dean sighed, "A rouge werewolf, a crazed girlfriend, and only three silver bullets. Hopefully I will never have to deal with that mess again. But it's all good the wolf is dead, the girlfriend has long therapy sessions ahead of her, and I made it in one _beautiful_ piece." He took a long swig of beer and smiled.

Cas nodded, looking down again he muttered, "So where's Sam?"

"He wanted some alone time, with a girl. I don't think we will be seeing him tonight." Dean told him. Castiel couldn't help the smallest smile that reached his lips as he thought of a night alone with Dean. Dean noticed and nudged Cas with his foot from under the table. "What are you so happy about?"

"It's nothing, just a joke I remembered from years ago." Castiel lied.

"Well what was it?"

"What?" Castiel asked surprised.

"The joke."

Assbutts, he thought. What joke could he make up…He stumbled before he said, "How did the burglar get into the house?"

Dean chuckled softly and breathed, "How?"

"In-tru-da window…" Castiel ended uneasily but Dean had started to laugh loudly and Castiel joined in reminiscing in Dean's laughter. He didn't hear it a lot, no one heard Dean laughing a lot anymore and it was a shame. His laugh could fill a whole room, so full and warm.

"Where the hell did you get that joke from, Cas?" Dean said after his laughing died down to a chuckle, his green eyes were bright and the corners were crinkled from his smile. Oh God, he was just beautiful. Castiel silently thanked his father for creating such a handsome creature.

Castiel looked to his hands grinning and shook his head as he replied, "Heard it a few years ago in Oklahoma at a diner I think…"

Castiel closed his book as he saw Dean's eyes start to linger over the page. Dean reached over across the table and put his hand on the journal, his fingertips lightly brushing Castiel's. He slid the journal towards him despite Castiel's disapproving look and opened it to the last page Castiel was on.

Dean skimmed the page until his green eyes fell onto the soft sketches that Cas drew. Dean was on the page, his face strewn across it with pencil every detail marked with perfection. Castiel looked at him blankly, trying to decipher what Dean was thinking.

Dean shot his look up to the blue eyes staring back and smiled brightly. Dean slowly reached his hand to Cas's and took it. Still staring at Castiel he said, "These are really good."

"I didn't mean for you to see them. There are just some scribbles." Castiel mumbled trying to ignore the rising heat in his stomach at Dean's touch.

"Bull crap. Cas, you are really great." Dean commented and Castiel blushed just the slightest and Dean gripped his hand a little bit tighter before pulling away. Castiel immediately missed the heat from Dean's hand. But then Dean stood and went over to Castiel.

He leaned down and took Castiel's chin in his hand turning it towards him. His face was only an inch away from Cas's. Slowly, cautiously Dean reached down and brought their lips together. Castiel was stunned unable to think about how he should return the kiss, stuck on the way Dean's lips were softer than clouds and how they pressed into his. Finally he got his mind back and pressed his lips back, closing his eyes and falling into the kiss.

After a minute Dean pulled away and smirked. He said to Castiel in a dreamy state, "I've wanted to do that the day I meet you."

"I-uh-I didn't know you-", Castiel stuttered before Dean pulled his head back down and pressed their lips together again causing Cas to forget his words somewhere in between.


End file.
